legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P6/Transcript
(Bagor and his army are seen charging toward Pete's nest) Blake H: Pete, are the defenses ready?! Pete: Yeah! The men are all ready Blake! Blake H: Good, cause they're in for a fight! (The Army starts to near the gate) Bagor: KNOCK DOWN THE GATE!! RIP THE WALLS DOWN!! Jin: Shit! Jason: W-We need to get down there now! Pete: You guys can't hold them all back forever! Blake H: No but we can slow them down! Jaune! You and your team stay inside the nest in case they get through!! Jaune: Got it! Blake H: Team Ace! Let's go! *Jumps down Jin: Right behind you! Devon: Here we go! (Team Ace jumps down outside the wall) Blake H: Let's do it guys! (Team Ace charges at the enemy. Blake looks at the enemy. He sees 4 enemy captains beside Bagor. He looks at one) Murky (He looks at the next) Luga (The next) Rund (Finally) Parnak Blake H:..... Parnak: Long time no see heroes. Murky: Say bye bye to your nest!! Jin: Think again assholes!! (Team Ace goes to attack the captains. Blake charges in the center and meets with Bagor) Bagor: Well well! Here we are! Face to face once again! Blake H: Didn't think you'd have the guts to show your face again Bagor! Bagor: And I didn't think you'd last so long in this war! Blake H: Says the coward who's scared of a little light! Bagor: NOT THIS TIME! This time my will is strong, my power has grown! And your death is at hand!! (Blake and Bagor attack. Meanwhile...) Yang: *Punches Grimm* Oh yeah! I can do this ALL day! ???: GAH!! (The Grimm falls down) Yang: That outta teach you buddy! ???: OVER THERE!!! (Yang then sees three Grimm Targhul running toward her) ???: This'll be easy! ???: You do the honors boys! Make sure you rough her up good, I want that ugly mug of a hairstyle on her head as a rug back home! Yang: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR YOU BASTARDS?!! ???: Hmph! (The three pounce toward Yang) ???: Time to die human! (Yang dodges the Grimm then quickly overpowers them with powerful punches) Yang: No one talks about my hair like that and gets away with it! SO who's next huh?! Come on, bring on your best! (As if to answer the call, something BIG lands right on top of Yang. A giant figure stands on top of Yang who is under his foot) Yang: *Groans* (The giant moves his foot, grabs Yang, trapping her in his giant hand and pulls her up. Yang then sees what she's facing. A giant ape like Grimm Targhul) ???: You! I will rip off head! Keep as trophy! And eat rest of you! Ape Yang: What the?! Ape: Now human die! (Ape is about to make a grab for Yang's head, but he is suddenly struck by tendrils that pop out of Yang's shoulders. He cries out and lets go of Yang) Yang: Whoa! Thanks Shade! Shade: *Voice* No prob! Where this big guy come from!? Familiar Voice: You know where!? (Yang and Shade are met by Brawler) Brawler: From me! Yang: Ah come! ON!! Shade: *Voice* This damn dude again?! Brawler: This time! There will be NO running away! With Ape on my side, you BOTH will die! Yang: So its a two-on-two then huh?! Bring it on! Ape: You hurt me! You bring wrath of the pack down on you! (Ape suddenly lets out a loud gorilla like roar, pounds his chest. At that moment, several Beringels are seen rushing to aid Ape) Shade:..... *Voice* You've gotta be kidding me. Brawler: HAHAHA! So you two!? What are you gonna do now?! Yang:... W're gonna do the smart thing here. (Yang stares down the enemy. Then turns and runs away) Brawler: Wha-.... AFTER HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!! Shade: *Voice* Why are we running!? Yang: We can't beat ALL THAT on our own! We'll need some back up! Shade: *Voice* They're chasing us!! (Yang looks back at the group chasing them) Yang: Crap! Shade: *Voice* Who are we even gonna find?! You said it was smart to split up from the others! Yang: We'll find somebody!! There attacks all over the city and... Wait I think I hear fighting! Shade: *Voice* THEN MOVE IT!! (Yang runs faster. Meanwhile Izuku and his group continue they're fight) Izuku: Man these things just won't stop! Charlie: They're so relentless! Zulu: Just don't give up! We can beat them guys! (Zulu kicks a Targhul back) Zulu: Just fight harder! Charlie: What does it look like we're doing bro!? *Slices a Grimm* Uraraka: We're doing the best we can! *Jumps out of the way of an attack* ???: *Roar* Izuku: The problem is that there's so little of us over here and MORE of them! Zulu: If only we had a few more people! *Webs a Targhul* (Miles look over to see Yang running) Miles: Hey guys I see Yang! Charlie: Yang? Sweet! Now we- (They see all the Beringel's chasing her) Uraraka:... Oh crap... Yang: Hey guys! Help me out here! Zulu: Just pretend you don't see her. Yang: Guys! (The group then notices that Yang is now running toward them) Zulu: !!! Izuku: AHH!!! Charlie: Yang don't bring them over here! Miles: TOO LATE!! (Yang runs up to punch a near by Grimm as she joins the group) Uraraka: YANG WHAT DID YOU DO?! Yang: Hey Shade's the one who pissed off the Gorilla! Shade: *Voice* Saving your butt you know! Yang: Hey! Zulu: Still you could've lead these things somewhere else?! (A Beringel then punches Zulu away) Zulu: AHH!! Charlie: BRO!! (Then Ape jumps down from a near by building) Ape: BLONDE ONE MINE!!! KILL REST!!! Shade: *Voice* Welp were screwed. (Scene then goes over to Alex and Erin who are whipping the floor with Grimm) Erin: HA! Too easy! *Shoots ice beam* Alex: Yeah I know what you mean! Erin: I know it's unfair, but this is way too much fun! Alex: Yeah it is! (The two eventually destroy all the Grimm around them) Alex: *Wipes forehead* Whew! Erin: All clear for now! Alex: Nice work sis! Erin: You two bro! (The two high five) Alex: At this rate we'll have the city cleared in no time! Erin: Yeah let's- (Clap) Alex and Erin:..... (The two turn to the source of the clapping) Alex: Huh? (The two see Akinari with two other Grimm with him) Akinari: My, my. Such impressive power. Erin: Ummm.... Alex: Thanks? Akinari: You two might ALMOST tickle Master Grimoire with your attacks. Erin: HEY! Akinari: *Looks around* My look at the negativity and despair going around now. *Inhales* Its so good. Alex: You're that captain who was with Grimoire. Akinari: I am Akinari. And these two are Lurker and Pit. Pit: *Growls* Lurker: Blood.... Alex:..... Erin: So uhh, you here to fight? Akinari: Kind of obvious ain't it? Erin:.... Alex: Well you aren't gonna win. Akinari: You sure? Alex: We're positive. Erin: Weren't you watching us take your friends down? Akinari: Oh we watched. Erin: Then you should know that you're outmatched. Akinari: *Smirk* (Akinari's eyes glow red) Akinari: Say girl, you wanna see something beautiful? Erin: Huh? Akinari: Look at my eyes. They're cool to look at right? (Erin looks into Akinari's eyes as Alex rolls his eyes and looks away) Alex: This is so stupid. Come on Erin, let's beat this guy already! (Erin however does not move) Alex: Erin? Erin come on! Erin:...…… Akinari: Gotcha. Alex: Huh? (Erin then begins tearing up) Alex: Erin?? (Suddenly Erin falls to her knees and starts to sob) Alex: E-Erin?! Erin what's wrong?! Erin: *Crying* Alex: W-Why are you crying!? Akinari: Guess my eyes were too much for her. Alex: Eyes?? *Gasps and covers his eyes* Crap you're one of THOSE Targhul! Akinari: That's right boy! And your sister's found that out the hard way! Alex: You bastard! I'm gonna- (Lurker and Pit stand in front of Akinari) Akinari: I think my friends will keep you off my back. Alex: Gnn. Akinari: Have fun with the Lorthares guys. I have to go see the other heroes around here. Lurker: Yes sir. (Akinari runs off as Alex grabs Erin's shoulders) Alex: Erin, Erin look at me! (Erin continues crying as she curls up on the ground) Alex: Erin calm down, it's gonna be okay! Lurker: No its not. (Alex turns at Lurker and Pit attack. Alex quickly brings up a shield around them) Alex: Erin please snap out of it! (Erin continues crying) Alex: *Thinking* Crap, there's gotta be something I can do! (Alex then looks at his hand) Alex: *Thinking* Wait, maybe if I bring up one of her pleasant memories, she'll calm down! (Alex puts his hand on Erin's head) Alex: Come on, please work! (Alex goes into Erin's mind and pulls out a memory from their child hood) Alex: There! (The scene then cuts to the memory showing a 7 year old Erin crying by her bed) Young Erin: *Crying* (An 8 year old Alex then enters the room) Young Alex: Erin? Young Erin: *Crying* Alex. Young Alex: What's wrong? Young Erin: Fluffy's stuck under my bed! (Alex walks over and looks under the bed to find Erin's teddy bear under the bed out of reach) Young Alex: Hmmm... Young Erin: *Crying* I need my Fluffy....! Young Alex: Let's see... (Young Alex gets up, rubs his hands together then, lifts up the bed) Young Erin: *Gasps* Young Alex: Go get him sis! (Erin goes and gets Fluffy out from under the bed before Alex puts the bed back down) Young Alex: *Sigh* Young Erin: FLUFFY!! *Hugs Fluffy* Young Alex: He's safe and sound. Young Erin: THank you Alex! Young Alex: Hey, glad to help you out little sis. Young Erin: *Holds up Fluffy and disguised voice* Thanks for saving me brave hero! Young Alex: Don't mention it Fluffy. Anything to keep the people save! (Alex and Erin both share a laugh as the scene returns to Erin who starts to calm down) Alex:..... Erin: *Looks up at Alex and gives him a tearful smile* Thanks bro.... Alex: Hey, anything to keep the people save remember? Erin: Heh... Lurker: *Bangs on the shield* TAKE THIS DAMN THING DOWN YOU WIMP!!! Pit: *Bangs on the shield* LET US IN SO WE CAN RIP YOU APART!! Erin:.... *Determine look* Let me return the favor. (The two continue as Alex drops the shield and Erin shoots a beam of ice pushing them back) Lurker: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! Pit: HOW!? Erin: Get ready for pay back assholes! Alex: Let's do this together Erin! Erin: *Nods* Right! (Erin then charges up two ice blasts in both of her hands before she aims them at the two) Erin: EAT THIS!!! Pit; !!! (Erin fires the beams, hitting and freezing the two Grimm Targhul solid) Alex: Nice job sis! Now let me smash 'em apart! (Alex runs up toward the two and goes to punch) Alex: Here's the finisher! (Alex then punches both of the Targhul, shattering them to pieces as they turn to smoke) Alex: Woo! We did it sis! Erin: Alright! (The two siblings high five) Alex: Now come on, let's go try to find the others! Erin: Right behind ya! (The two run off to go aid they're allies and friends...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts